


Caught

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically none of that is relevant but there you go, Jongin owns an oddities shop, Joonmyun is a camboy who has a day job at a pet boarding center, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of Jongin as he trips through Joonmyun's messy room.





	Caught

Jongin is not sure how he got here exactly. His mind was a wander at the best of times and this was  _ clearly _ no exception. 

Jongin pays little thought the bare of his skin when he steps out of the shower, the air of the apartment comfortably warm. His toes wiggle in the plush of the bathmat as he towels down his body, rubbing gently to collect the droplets of water left scattered over his skin. Jongin can’t help the slight wiggle to his hips, or the way his feet move, from one practiced position to the next, paying the action little more thought than breathing, his lips puckered in a tight little o as he hums contentedly to himself. 

The towel meets Jongin’s hair next, as slender fingers reach for the brass door handle, doing a half-assed job of soaking the water from the strands as he rubs. Droplets fall from his dark hair to run down broad shoulders, dripping off his body, leaving drips like breadcrumbs down the hallway to Joonmyun’s bedroom. 

Jongin’s not entirely sure where the older man had disappeared to, not that he’s overly concerned, though he does wistfully contemplate just what Joonmyun could be up to. His thoughts are everywhere, and anywhere but the present when material catches his toes, near tripping him up. Long limbs flail ungracefully for a fumbling moment, as the brunette does his best not to fall face first to the floor.

“ _ Honestly. _ ” 

The word leaves Jongin in a huff as he pauses to scoop up the offending article of clothing, towel slung over his broad shoulders, his nose crinkling in disapproval. It takes Jongin a moment to register just what he’s holding in his hands and half the time for his body to flush with embarrassment as realization dawns. 

Heather grey panties dangle from his fingers, the waistband wide, and the material the softest of laces. It takes a few moments for his thoughts to catch up with the information his eyes were processing, and then Jongin’s mind is reeling with just where, and how, and why??? 

Curiosity wells inside him counter to the embarrassment heating his skin. Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued, and despite the fact that he was, in all actuality walking stark naked in Joonyun’s home. Joonmyun, whose livelihood was the epitome of sexual, Jongin had not once before this quiet afternoon, contemplated the inappropriate turn his mind was taking.

Jongin only has himself to blame really, despite the flush spread over his golden skin there’s absolutely no denying just how lewd his curiosities, the ones dragged and twined with desire, could get. He catches his own dark eyes in the full length mirror that is leaning against Joonmyun’s wall, standing in the middle of the room in stunned silence, with the boy-shorts held out in front of him. 

The long expanse of his legs are maybe what does it. Possibly the slight curve of his cocked hip, but whatever the trigger, it’s a moment later that Jongin is none too gracefully pushing one of his legs through the first hole in the underwear. His toes catch on the hem of the second hole, causing Jongin to stumble slightly, struggling a moment to get his foot through. The material is soft as it glides up his legs, pulling tight around his toned thighs, as the waistband meets the healthy curve of his backside. Theres no hesitation when Jongin pulls the band up, hand slipping around the front to cup himself, repositioning his cock, and shifting his balls before withdrawing to smooth the lace out over his skin.

Jongin’s gaze catches once more in the mirror and the sight presented causes his heart to stutter in his chest. His eyes drag over his own body, over sharp collarbones, the gently toned plains of his chest, and the lean ripples of his abdomen. Bronze skin cut only by the mute coloured laced stretched tight over his hips. The panties are tight, theres no denying that. All too evidently not his size, definitely not intended for him, but Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the look. The thickness of his thighs wrapped tight with lace tight, the material pulled taught over the natural bulge of his genitals. 

Jongin pulls the corner of a thick lip into his mouth, sucking absent mindedly as he pivots in place. Just as he suspected the irregular hemline of the lace looks as if it has been painted over his ass, cutting just right to allow a teasing show of his skin to peek out the bottom, curving all too enticingly into a crease, where his cheek meets his thigh. 

There's this pleasant little curl of heat that flushes itself through Jongin’s abdomen as his hand runs slow down the curve of his waist. His eyes drag as he takes a moment to simply appreciate himself, drinking up the sight reflected in the glass before him. Jongin can’t resist, truly he couldn’t be blamed for indulging, as he gives the briefest pop of his hip forwards, letting the heel of his foot drop hard to the floor a second later. A smirk pulls hard at the corner of Jongin's lips as he watches, the action causing his ass cheeks to ripple, the slight jiggle attractive enough a sight to firmly stroke his ego.

The moment is short lived though, the sound of the bedroom door pushing open snatches the moment clear and quick away from him. A far from dignified noise catches in Jongin’s throat as his eyes snap to the reflection of the doorway, mouth pulled in an o as he freezes, like a deer in headlights at the sudden gained presence of someone else in the room.

Joonmyun stands still in the doorway, his eyes wide, and his hand on the door handle. 

“Oh.” Joonmyun says after a moment, his brain resetting at the very unexpected sight of Jongin, standing in Joonmyun's bedroom, in Joonyun's panties. Then quite suddenly a delighted grin blooms over his face. “It's not my birthday, Jonginnie.”

Jongin groans audibly, his face turning a deep shade of embarrassment, uncertain which is worse: being caught in such a compromising position, or Joonmyun himself.

“I'm willing to move it though, can't let such a thoughtful gift go to waste, now can we?”

Jongin's whines start before Joonmyun’s even finished his sentence, putting up no resistance as the older man moves to pull Jongin to him. Joonmyun is worse. Definitely Joonmyun.


End file.
